Our Miracle
by I clap with one hand
Summary: Landon remembers Jamie. How she was his miracle, and he was her angel [Oneshot].


**Our Miracle**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from A Walk To Remember or the story itself. They belong to Nicholas Sparks, Adam Shankman and the rest of the crew who worked on the movie.

**Author's Note:** I'm not really much of a writer, but I just felt compelled to write something at 2:00 in the morning.

The wind blew softly against his skin. He loved the feeling. It reminded him so much of Jamie.

It had been four years now. But he still felt the same way about her as he had always felt. The same love for her.

He remembered her beauty. Her faith. The way she turned everything into a positive thing. The way she changed Landon's life forever.

He remembered the school play. The moment he knew he was in love with Jamie. She had been the most beautiful girl that he had ever laid his eyes on. And she still was, even after four years.

When she sang, she was like an angel. Her voice. Her beauty. She was perfect.

He loved Jamie. He loved Jamie as much as it was humanly possible to love someone. Jamie had faith in him. She believed in him. Even when he didn't believe in himself. She gave him hope.

When she had told him about her leukaemia, at first, he couldn't believe it. How could she have it? She was 18, and perfect. He didn't _want_ to believe it. But soon his disbelief turned to anger. Why? Why had God done this? Everything had been perfect. But mostly, he was scared. Scared of losing Jamie.

Landon didn't know how Jamie could be so calm. She was so loving to everyone as she had always been. As if nothing had changed. She still had the same faith in Landon. And the same faith in God, as she had always had.

It was harder for Landon though. He kept his emotions bottled up. A mixture of anger and sadness.

At the time, Landon wasn't sure how to accept it. He wasn't use to so many emotions. It scared him.

But whenever he was with Jamie, those emotions went away. Instead in their place, he felt love and admiration. She was so beautiful and strong, yet so delicate and fragile.

Landon had been working on her telescope, when she had collapsed. His beautiful Jamie was getting sicker and sicker. He wanted it to stop. He couldn't bare it. His precious Jamie was fading away.

She had been in the hospital for what seemed like forever. And Landon stayed with her, as much as he possibly could.

When he learned that his father was paying for Jamie's home care. He was speechless. _His_ father, the one that had abandoned him and his mother.

He had been trying for years to get Landon to love him. Always failing, until now.

Jamie was everything to Landon. And thanks to his father, Jamie would be in the environment that she loved. Landon would be forever grateful to his father for that.

Truth was, Landon had never stopped loving his dad. He had just buried that love in the back of his mind. He was not supposed to love his dad after what he did. And thanks to Jamie, he was now reunited with him again. He could love his dad again. But Landon could have loved his dad anytime, he just didn't want to.

When Jamie was back home, Landon had more time to finish the telescope he was building for her. He didn't have a lot of time, but he was doing it for Jamie, and he worked as hard as he could.

While working on it, Landon thought of a lot of things. Things that were important to him. He thought about life. He thought about faith. And, he thought about Jamie. Especially Jamie.

As he stood there watching Jamie, tears welled up in his eyes. The smile on Jamie's face was worth all that hard work he had done to make that telescope.

The night sky was beautiful. He stared at the billion of stars in the sky, and the comet streaked above. It meant so much to him that Jamie had got to see this.

Jamie sat down and looked into Landon's eyes. Landon recounted exactly what he had said to her.

"Will you do something for me?"

Jamie smiled, "Anything."

"Will you marry me?"

Jamie was speechless, and then she smiled. She wrapped her arms around Landon, tears of happiness in her eyes. Landon could feel his own tears slowly sliding down his face.

---

The wedding was beautiful. As Landon stood there waiting for Jamie to come to the altar, he looked at the crowd of people who had come to the wedding. He saw his mother, his father, his friends and some of Jamie's friends. They would all be experiencing the happiest day of his life.

Jamie walked up the aisle, Reverend Sullivan at her arm. You could see that the sickness was getting to her. Her face was pale, and she looked very weak. But she was still the most beautiful thing that Landon had ever seen. She was smiling as she walked up to Landon.

The summer that Jamie and Landon spent together would always be remembered.

As Landon stood there, he had one thing on his mind. Jamie.

"Our love is like the wind. I can't see it, but I can feel it."


End file.
